


A Good Man

by Nickety



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickety/pseuds/Nickety
Summary: REPOST!Prompt: Sansa asks someone if a good man will ever love her and gets comforted.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy & Sansa Stark
Kudos: 1





	A Good Man

Sansa wasn’t sure what had compelled her to say the words (mayhaps the red wine she’d had plenty of since Arya and Ser Gendry’s informal marriage feast began), but Theon’s expression was contemplative when he turned to face her. 

His haunted eyes turned tender, and he raised his hand, hesitating for a moment inches away from her face. He continued when she didn’t flinch, touching his mangled fingers to her cheek.

“I’ve hardly known anyone so deserving of love and goodness. I doubt there’s anyone out there who truly deserves you, but you’ll find a man who loves you with everything he is. Someone good and just and kind. Someone worthy.”

“Someone brave and gentle and strong,” she whispered softly, her eyes in the past, and Theon nodded in agreement. 

“Aye.”

Sansa placed her hand over his, and gave him a soft, grateful smile. 

Theon smiled back. 


End file.
